the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
MonoLuke
LukePrower, also known as MonoLuke, is a primary antagonist of After the Dark and the main antagonist of the Danganronpa series. Being the first ever host-controlled character, MonoLuke antagonized the cast of After the Dark: Danganronpa, forcing them to kill each other for survival. He was created and controlled by Rebekah Ure, who revealed herself at the end of the season. He later returned as the main antagonist of After the Dark: All-Stars 2 - MonoLuke's Revenge, where he terrorized everyone throughout the season. He later appeared in the spinoff series Danganronpa, once again as the main antagonist. Seasons Danganronpa MonoLuke was created by Rebekah Ure to be the mascot of the Ultimate Despair organization. Upon the start of the school killing game at Hope's Peak Academy, MonoLuke was left as the headmaster of the school. Being controlled by Rebekah, MonoLuke forced the students to kill each other to survive. Those who got away with the killings would escape the school. Not only that, but he erased the memories of the students during their school years at Hope's Peak Academy. MonoLuke successfully executed Rebekah's sister Jinx, the computer program Alter Ego, Jamie, Joan, Jo, Lucina and Noah. In an attempt to sabotage the school and have an unfair trial to execute Jessy, his plans were thwarted and he was forced to make a deal with the students. The deal regarded the students figuring out everything that was going on, or he would execute them all. Being able to figure everything out, Rebekah revealed herself to the students. With them figuring out everything going on, Rebekah sentenced herself to execution to uphold her end of the bargain. Rebekah and MonoLuke were then executed together as the students escaped. However, being incapable of dying, MonoLuke returned to life in a new body to continue terrorizing everyone. All-Stars 2 MonoLuke returned for All-Stars 2 to seek his revenge. Being controlled by Luke himself, MonoLuke terrorized everyone throughout the entire season. Working alongside serial killer Jigsaw, MonoLuke managed to capture the resistance against his group of soldiers known as Ultimate Despair. After kidnapping the members, they managed to escape. MonoLuke encouraged them to come visit him and defeat him to end his reign of terror. Throughout the season, it became apparent how ruthless MonoLuke was. He kidnapped and violated Akane, killed Jigsaw after making him kill many people, he sent soldiers to kill most people, and forced everyone to go across the country to meet him before unleashing a dragon on them. In the end, MonoLuke was defeated after Luke revealed himself. However, Serpent received MonoLuke as a gift from Luke. Much nicer, and able to do whatever Serpent wanted. MonoLuke in Danganronpa Appearing in the spinoff series, Danganronpa, MonoLuke was shown to be much eviler than portrayed in the After the Dark series. In the first season Hello Despair, MonoLuke appeared alongside his assistant Monomi. They brought the generation of students out of Hope's Peak Academy to a far off island, Jabberwock Island. He continued the killing game on this island, after Monomi erased the memories of the students. MonoLuke took brutality to a new level, going to the extent of starving the students to make them kill each other. Among the students was a traitor from the organization Ultimate Despair, Jo. She was not a real person, but a projection made to live among the students as a regular kid. MonoLuke's attack on the organization occurred when he forced Jo to murder Rebekah, without her realizing. Jo and Monomi were both executed by MonoLuke, before he let the three surviving students try to escape. If they could solve the mystery of the school, they would be set free. However, they failed to. As a result, MonoLuke trapped them in the school for the rest of their lives. In the sequel, Goodbye Hope, a new generation of students entered. MonoLuke and his new assistant, Happy, brought the students to Dolorosa Forest to continue the killing game. Unlike past generations, MonoLuke was more brutal this time around. He went to the extents of burning the students, starving the students and even setting traps to kill the students, to force them to murder one another. After the student James commit suicide, MonoLuke compensated for the lack of an execution by killing Happy. After it was brought down to three people, MonoLuke gave them the same freedom test as before. However, they failed and suffered the same punishment as the class before them. The time of these events is unknown, but most likely happens at any point between After the Dark: Danganronpa and After the Dark: All-Stars 2 - MonoLuke's Revenge. Appearance MonoLuke is described to have the body of a small stuffed bear, but the features of a human face. Resembling the person Luke. He is described to be 2'5 tall and contain sharp claws in his hands. His hands are absent of any fingers aside from a single thumb. His left side is completely white, while his right side is completely black; apart from his glowing red eye. Across his chest is the word "DESPAIR". His feet are stumps, absent of any toes or skeletal structure. Interactions with Others Rebekah Rebekah created MonoLuke, and controlled his actions before her death. He was shown to acknowledge her little, and often mistake her name for Junko. Little is known about their closeness prior to her death, but it can be inferred they were very close. But MonoLuke still forgot about her as he gained a new controller. Topaz MonoLuke is seen to have a good connection to Topaz, having claimed him to be "His most entertaining student". In All-Stars 2, it became apparent that MonoLuke often gets annoyed by Topaz. To the point of sending soldiers to kill him and his friends when he wouldn't listen to what MonoLuke had to say. Despite trying to kill him, MonoLuke really enjoys Topaz's presence and sense of humor. Jessy MonoLuke is shown to have a massive disliking for Jessy. It is never made clear why, but it can be inferred that she is a symbol of hope that really can be an obstacle for MonoLuke. His hatred for her was shown when he yelled at her and refused to help after she was injured. Also when he faked a murder to try and get her executed, knowing she would be a bump in his road. However, he failed. Noah (Hello Despair) MonoLuke is often shown to have a soft spot for Noah, being intrigued by his intelligence and smart-alecky personality. This is shown by MonoLuke often laughing at his statements and threats, as well as making him a significant part of Goodbye Hope 's mystery. MonoLuke referred to Noah as "one of his favorite students". Monomi Monomi is referred to as "MonoLuke's hated sister". He often beats up on her and forces her into dangerous things, showing no care for her whatsoever. When given the opportunity to rid his life of her, MonoLuke executed her alongside Jo, who was revealed to not be a real person. Samael Samael is known as one of MonoLuke's favorite students, due to his diabolical strategies of forcing other people to kill each other to make very interesting cases. MonoLuke often laughed at Samael's remarks, in the same way he'd laugh at Noah's. Samael's feelings toward MonoLuke are unknown, but MonoLuke has a clear soft spot for him. Jigsaw Jigsaw was hired as an assistant for MonoLuke, to brutally kill as many people as possible before MonoLuke met up with them. Once the job was done, MonoLuke murdered Jigsaw. Not much else is known about their friendship. Akane It is unknown, but likely, that MonoLuke had feelings of attraction for Akane. She often fought him upon sight, but he always took the upper hand. He attempted to make out with her after kidnapping her, but her friends rescued her in time. Ultimately, Akane was poisoned to death by Jigsaw. It is unknown if MonoLuke had any say in this. Serpent MonoLuke is the first and currently only one to not be intimidated by Serpent's presence. This is shown by MonoLuke very enthusiastically engaging in a battle with him, which ultimately ended in a draw. After Luke ended MonoLuke's reign of terror, he gave MonoLuke to Serpent as a gift to do whatever Serpent wished. It is inferred they had a close friendship afterwards. Trivia *MonoLuke is based off the Danganronpa character Monokuma. *MonoLuke won the award for Best Villain NPC in the After the Dark - Hall of Fame ceremony. Category:After the Dark